


Brittani...with an I

by wednesdays__child



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child
Summary: The team reunites for a night out. Aaron gets hit on but someone is not very happy about it.





	Brittani...with an I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/gifts).



> I received a smut summons from Susspencer and Karl came up with this. Yeah, it's a "someone gets jealous when the object of their desire gets hit on at the bar" kinda fic. Just enjoy your smut. *winkie face*
> 
> Betaed by Dazeventura6. Thanks!!
> 
> Set post Season 12 but you don't really have to be caught up for this.

Aaron leaned against the bar as he waited for the bartender to come and take his order for the table. It was nice to get back together with the group that he hadn’t been able to see in so long. It had been a rough couple of years for all of them. He’d left to go into WitSec, Spencer had been framed for murder and gone to prison, and several members of the team had been injured in an attack by Mr. Scratch himself. After putting Peter Lewis away for the last time, the team was fractured, some physically, some emotionally, but still broken beyond repair. 

Alvez had stayed, as well as Emily, but everyone else was gone. Steven Walker had been killed in the crash, a real tragedy in Aaron’s mind. Both Dave and JJ had been injured badly enough that they were looking at being pulled from field work permanently, so they had voluntarily left. Dave decided to retire again, citing the need to spend more time with his newfound family and rekindle the romance with ex-wife number two. JJ went back to the State Department, happy to be able to have every evening free to be home with her boys, especially now that she had a little girl on the way. Garcia had left, accepting an offer from Grimes Tech when the self-declared tech goddess had finally had enough of seeing the worst of humanity every day and having her own life put in danger.

Spencer was the one who surprised Aaron the most. The genius decided to leave the Bureau, cutting all ties with the FBI. They had offered Reid a very generous severance package if he would become a professor at the Academy, but he had turned it down. Instead, he took a position at Georgetown, taking over Alex Blake’s old classes and taking on several other classes in the linguistics and sciences departments. They had asked him to teach Criminology and Profiling but he had declined. Aaron looked over to the table, watching the younger man as he laughed at something Morgan had said, noting the lack of dark circles under Spencer’s eyes or the lines that had begun to crease their corners. It was a good look on him. 

Since he’d come back, Aaron and Spencer had been spending a lot more time together. Aaron was helping Spencer with his mother while Spencer was helping with Jack. When he returned, Aaron decided not to go back to the FBI, not that it mattered because they never actually offered him his job back. He was a little lost for a while, trying to figure out what it was he wanted to do. One day, while he was home and bored, he saw a video of the two Chrises - Evans and Pratt - visiting sick children in the hospital. It gave him an idea and he began volunteering at local hospitals, doing some simple things to try and ease their pain and suffering, even if it was just for a little while. He would bring his guitar and sing to the tiny premature babies that were hooked up to machines, the only sounds they heard were the beeping of monitors in their tiny incubators, or he'd head to the burn unit or the hospice ward. He’d comforted several dying people during his time at the BAU but this was different. This felt good, like he was making a difference, one very sick person at a time. He found he enjoyed it so much that he started his own organization - Smile Awhile Foundation - Jack came up with the name. He had a team of nearly twenty people who visited different local hospitals and institutions doing everything from singing, to holding preterm babies, to bringing in therapy dogs. They even had a therapy pig named Hank that was very popular. He was happy and it showed.

This night was just for them to reconnect, all of them together, laughing and enjoying themselves, knowing that they didn’t have to worry about their phones ringing to call them away to chase a new monster. The worst that could happen to disturb this evening was too much alcohol, which didn’t seem to be happening with as slow as the bartenders were here. Aaron leaned forward to try and catch the closest one’s attention when he was bumped into by a body that was pushing up to the bar. He turned and looked, surprised to see a rather perky looking younger woman with a shirt that was too low and a skirt that was too short. Still, he smiled at her, not surprised when she smiled back.

“Well hello,” the woman greeted. Aaron held back a chuckle but just barely. She was obviously well on her way to being quite drunk by the look of her. He tried not to profile her but old habits had a tendency to die hard. She giggled, throwing her hair back over one shoulder before wrapping a arm under her breasts, pressing her cleavage up for his inspection. He didn’t give her the pleasure of staring at her goods when she leaned in close. “Here with friends?” She asked.

“Yes,” Aaron said, simply trying to politely lean away. “Just waiting for someone to come and take my order so I can get back to them.”

“I’m sure they won’t miss you for a little while.”

Aaron resisted the desire to roll his eyes at her. 

“But I’d miss them.”

Just then the bartender came over and took his order. Just to be a gentleman, Aaron offered to buy the woman a drink, hoping she would leave him alone.

She, of course, did not.

“Thanks for the drink…” She smiled and waited for a name.

“Aaron.” 

“Aaron,” she practically purred. “That’s a great name. I’m Brittani...with an I.”

“Of course you are,” he heard said behind him. Aaron turned, shocked to see Spencer standing behind him, nearly glaring at the woman sitting too close. “Now if you don’t mind ‘Brittani with an I’, I’m going to take my friend and we are going to go back to our table to enjoy our evening.”

“Maybe I do mind,” the woman challenged, her smile suddenly a lot less pleasant. She turned to Aaron and asked, “Wouldn’t you rather spend time with me? I’ll make it worth your while.”

Spencer laughed, but it wasn’t a happy thing. It was as harsh and sarcastic as a laugh could be. 

“I highly doubt that,” Spencer replied. “In fact, I doubt that, besides that obviously store bought rack that you think is your best asset, you have anything that will that would be worth this man’s while.”

Both Aaron and Brittani with an I were gaping at Spencer in surprise. Aaron had seen an angry Reid before and knew how deadly the man could be when provoked but he had no idea what was provoking him now. Before he could ask, Brittani with an I jumped in.

“Oh, but I’ll bet you think you do!”

Spencer stepped around to put himself in front on the smirking woman. “I don’t think I do. I know I do.”

Spencer turned then, quickly grabbing Aaron’s face in both his hands before pulling him in, kissing him soundly. Aaron was shocked. Spencer had never kissed him before, in fact, the younger man had never showed so much as a frisson of interest. But now, with Spencer’s lips against his own, Aaron couldn’t help but press forward into the attention. Aaron had been intrigued by the young doctor for a while now. It had started years after they met but Aaron knew he couldn’t do anything about it. He was the Unit Chief, Spencer was his subordinate. Life happened, tragedies brought them together and tore them apart, and Aaron didn’t even know if he was Spencer’s type. He’d put off saying anything in favor of not losing a friend and then he’d been ripped away to be shoved into WitSec. 

A small shift and Spencer was angling his head, deepening the kiss and Aaron allowed it. He sighed, parting his lips and letting Spencer’s tongue slip in to tease his own. He gasped, nearly moaning as he tried to chase that tempting tongue when they parted. Spencer continued to pull away until he was staring into lust-blown chocolate eyes.

“Say goodbye to Brittani with an I.”

Aaron shook his head, not quite understanding the words being spoken to him. “What?”

Spencer leaned in closer and began to enunciate. “Say goodbye to Brittani with an I.”

Looking around Spencer’s shoulder at the shocked woman on the stool next to him, Aaron murmured, “Bye Brittani with an I.”

Seemingly satisfied, Spencer grabbed Aaron’s hand and began to drag him away from the bar. He thought they were headed back to their table, but Spencer just continued to pull him past their shocked friends. Aaron looked at them pleadingly but none of them seemed ready to help. Dave just smirked, Morgan and JJ were laughing together and Garcia was furiously fanning herself, a look of obvious glee on her face. Soon they were past the row of tables, past the dance floor, past all the people regarding at them with quizzical looks. Spencer led him down a darkened hallway until they reached the end where there was a small alcove off to the right hand side of an ancient payphone.

Aaron found himself pressed against the wall, unable to see anything except Spencer who had him pinned with a single look. 

“How did you know this was here?” He asked, wondering why this was his first question.

Spencer smirked as he looked over his shoulder. “Maeve. I mapped out all the payphones in the area and this was one of them. I checked it out when we got here to see if it was still here.”

“What are we doing back here?”

Spencer stepped closer. “I learned something while I was in prison.”

“How to assault someone?” Aaron asked, a touch of teasing in his voice.

“No...well, yes. But not what I was getting at,” Spencer said as he stepped even closer. “I learned that life is too short to wait for the things you want. You’ve been helping my mom by coming to sing to her almost every day. I’ve been wanting to talk to you but I guess I was still a little scared.”

“What changed?” Aaron asked, a little surprised at how breathless he sounded, even to his own ears.

“Brittani with an I. I saw her with you and I just couldn’t.”

Spencer had stepped in until he was hairsbreadth away from brushing against Aaron’s front. He could practically feel the heat pouring off the younger man.

“Couldn’t what?” Aaron asked.

“Couldn’t wait. Couldn’t watch her with you. Couldn’t sit back and not do something.”

“Okay,” he whispered, swaying forward as if he was caught in the young genius’s gravitational pull. “So? Are you going to do something?”

It was as if those words flipped a switch in Spencer and the younger man darted forward, sinking his fingers in Aaron’s hair before tightening and pulling him harshly against his lips. Aaron was suddenly very glad that he had decided to let it grow out. The kiss was hard and messy, a clacking of teeth and mashing of lips. Aaron’s hands reached out, desperately grasping at Spencer’s hips. His fingers hooked in the belt loops of the sinfully tight jeans Spencer was wearing and Aaron groaned when the hardness hidden within was pressed against his own. This was unexpected, being here in a public place, being kissed within an inch of his life by Spencer Reid and just the thought of it had Aaron rolling his hips, silently begging for more. 

Lips were pulled away and then his left ear was being assaulted, licked and nipped with a singular need to tease and inflame. Aaron gasped, arching his neck so Spencer would have more room to move. Spencer immediately took advantage, lips and teeth moving down the strong jaw before working an impressive mark directly below Aaron’s ear. 

This was so different from anything he’d ever done before that he didn’t know how to react. He wanted more, wanted so much but he didn’t know how to ask for what he wanted, what he needed. Instead, he moaned out the only word he could form.

“Spencer.”

The sound of his name spurred Spencer on and he was quickly fumbling with Aaron’s belt before freeing the button and lowering the zip. Before he could even process what was happening, Spencer's long fingers were stealing into his boxers and liberating his aching cock for the confines of his pants. His head fell back, smacking loudly against the wall behind him as Spencer set a punishing pace, pumping Aaron hard and fast. Lips pressed against him and he realized he’d been repeating Spencer’s name over and over. But Spencer’s words were not idle either.

“Come on,” he whispered over and over. “Come on, Aaron. Come on.”

It was all too much and much too quickly, Aaron felt the familiar pull, knowing he was close.

“Spencer, close, yes, so close,” He whispered, begged, needing, wanting more.

One last nip to his bottom lip and then Spencer was gone, kneeling before him and taking Aaron’s dick in his mouth. One look at the beautiful man on his knees, those tempting lips stretched wide around his hardness was just too much and Aaron was coming hard, his fingers clutching the chestnut curls just a little too hard. He unloaded all of his need and desire into Spencer’s willing mouth, panting as if he’d just run a marathon.

Suddenly, Spencer was there, thrusting his tongue into Aaron’s mouth, sharing the taste of him as he began to rut against the older man’s hip. Aaron reached down, cupping Spencer’s need through the layer of denim. Long fingers brushed him aside as Spencer practically tore open his jeans. Aaron stood, mesmerized as he began to stroke himself much like he had just done to Aaron. 

Finally shaking himself from his stupor, Aaron reached out, joining his hand with Spencer’s own. He allowed it for a few moments before Aaron pulled him in for a harsh kiss. When he pulled back, he looked into wild, hazel eyes.

“Let me. Please.”

Spencer nodded and released his hold on his prick. Aaron took over, watching his hand as it stripped the silky hardness relentlessly.

Warm fingers on his face drew his attention upward and he watched the face so close to his own as Spencer slowly traced his features, trailing over the strong jaw, pronounced brow and deadly cheekbones. The look in the hazel eyes regarding him were full of lust, desire and...love? Aaron smiled, his dimples shining through and then Spencer was there, coming hard between them. Luckily, Aaron had the foresight to cup his other hand around the head of Spencer’s cock to catch his release before it stained both of their clothing.

Spencer slowly caught his breath, forehead pressed against Aaron’s own. He gripped Aaron’s wrist, pulling the hand up to his own face before snaking out his tongue to lap at the seed he found there. Aaron groaned for a moment before bringing his other hand up to do the same. Once they were both clean, Spencer went to work putting them both back to rights. Dressed and looking as close to presentable as they were going to be, Spencer grabbed his hand and began to pull him back down the hallway.

Aaron was shocked when the other man directed them back toward the table their friends were sitting at. He pushed Aaron in so he was pressed against a still squealing Garcia with Spencer sitting on the outside of the booth. 

Casually grabbing his glass, Spencer asked, “So? What are we talking about?”

The table gaped at him, everyone silent for several long minutes. 

Finally, JJ replied, “You and Hotch?”

Spencer shrugged. “We’re a thing. Get over it.”

“Since when?” Derek asked.

Aaron looked around the table, his expression matching those of his friends. “Now?” He replied.

Spencer just smiled and laid a hand on Aaron’s thigh. 

The conversation resumed, including some good natured teasing about the two wrecked looking men before the server came up, asking if they wanted another round. 

“Set everyone up for one more,” Spencer said, “On me. And make sure the brunette at the bar gets one too with my thanks.”

“Sure thing,” the server said as she hurried away. 

“What’s that about?” Dave asked.

“Just proving a point.”

Aaron watched as Brittani with an I got her drink. She turned with a smile before she realized it was from Spencer. The younger man pulled Aaron’s head down, exposing the vivid mark on the older man’s neck. The woman seethed, smirking as she flipped Spencer off before draining her drink and leaving. 

“I never knew you were so possessive,” Aaron whispered in his ear.

“Never knew I was either. You okay with that?”

They smiled at each other as Aaron thought about it. 

“Yeah. I think I am.”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I had this lady at work on Friday who told me her name was Brittani "with an I" twice. This is where the idea come from. Okay, lady. I get it. Your name is spelled weird. Seriously, she said it like it was her whole name. But thanks for the inspiration.


End file.
